A much-needed friend
by ArrowSupergirlFan
Summary: When Hope doesn't know where to go when noone remembers her, she visits Damon Salvatore. Surprisingly, he understands her situation all too well.


After what she had seen in the woods, she was lost. She couldn't go back to Salvatore School where everyone moved on and quite literally forgot her existence. Where the love of her life kissed another girl. Should she take the bus to New Orleans? She had avoided going back too often since her parents' death. And she didn't know if she had the power to look her family in the eyes and not have them recognise her either. So she went to the only other address she knew in Mystic Falls.

The good thing was that the Salvatores didn't know much about her, so there wasn't much she needed to update them on. She still tried to avoid causing a scene by going straight to the clinic. And that's how she ended up ringing the doorbell on a very normal, absolutely average townhouse at 10 am the next day. She had spent the night running around the forest and eventually falling asleep in wolf form, so she was already a little calmer. All that fell out the window when a man opened the door. She was immediately on the verge of tears by only seeing a slightly familiar face.

Damon Salvatore didn't expect anyone at his door on his day off. Some time ago he would have been suspicious, but ever since he became a father, his instincts forced him to comfort crying teenagers first and ask questions later. He didn't recognise the girl, but she was only about five years older than his Stefanie and that meant there was no question at first. He also noticed he didn't have to ask her in, so the chance she was coming for his blood was very low.

"Come sit down. Do you want a drink? I am going to get you a glass of water."

She sat down on his couch and he went to the kitchen. While pouring a glass of water from the tab, he re-evaluated the situation. Who was this girl? How did she know him? And how did she find his address? He texted Bonnie about her and returned to the living room.

"Here you go. Can you talk? What is going on? And… ehhm… who are you?"

His words must have triggered something, since she started crying again. But now, she started talking. Quietly at first, then faster and louder.

"I'm Hope. But you don't know that, because noone does. Not even my parents would remember me. You know, if they were alive. Seeing as my boyfriend doesn't remember me either! And boyfriend feels like so little. He was my epic love. Who didn't lie. Who was so patient and kind and loving. Who was supposed to be there forever. And who just kissed another girl." She had gotten quiet again in the end. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go."

So boy problems. He could handle that.

"I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend. What do you mean noone remembers you? And how do we know each other? I'm afraid I don't know." At least she wasn't a vampire. That made the list of possible acquaintances waaay shorter. "Do you know Stefanie?"

Hope realised how weird this situation was. She had just shown up out of nowhere and without explanation. At least this had seemed like a rational idea before, but after talking about her problems out loud she realised how crazy she was being. To be fair, it wasn't like anyone had ever been in her situation before.

"No. I'm sorry. You don't know who I am and I just show up at your house. I am Hope Mikaelson. Klaus Mikealson's daughter. And Hayley Marshall's. And I was supernaturally erased from everyone's memory. And you have no reason to believe me."

Although he had gotten wary at the mention of Klaus, he didn't seem too freaked out.

"Well, noone would make up a story that crazy. Although I do have a million questions. Klaus and Hayley? Really?"

"Not really. Please don't make me explain my parents' one night stand and my conception again."

"But they are vampires. Hybrids. That's one of the reasons I am human. To have children."

"Let's just say I'm a unicorn. And just like the unicorn, I am forgotten."

"And now your boyfriend doesn't remember you exist?"

"Yes, I thought it would be better like that. Because I thought I would be dead. And grieving me would be horrible for them, because it was horrible for me. To grieve my parents… But now, I am back from the dead, just a couple months later, and he kissed someone else." She explained all of this calmly and in a matter-of-fact. "That didn't make sense. Sorry."

"Surprisingly, it makes a lot of sense. It makes more sense than most of what you said before. And more surprisingly, I know exactly how that feels."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, long story short, I died, came back from the dead months later, and my girlfriend had gotten a vampire to erase her memory because grieving me had let her spiral into drug addiction. She didn't want to remember me and dated a guy in her college."

"Wow. What did you do?" Hope seemed interested. Maybe her situation wasn't as unique as she thought.

"Annoy her. Cry, just like you. And never stop trying. Telling her how much I loved her as often as possible."

"And how did that turn out? Did you get back together? Did she hate you?"

"We did and she didn't. And eventually, she got her memories back. And now, we have this house and three beautiful kids."

"Did you ever think about not telling her? Leaving her to that guy? If she would have been happier or better off without you?" The situation felt like a father daughter talk she didn't have in a long time. It was oddly normal, although there was no mention of historical figures partying.

"I thought about it. But to be honest, I was a little selfish. And I knew, deep down and with all my heart, that we were meant to be and everything else was bullshit."

"That doesn't seem like very adult advice."

"It wasn't advice, just a story." He gave her a wink and they both laughed. Hope wiped away a tear under her eye.

"I haven't told him. I wanted to, but then I saw him with a friend of mine. They were very close and... kissed."

"But don't you think that he deserves to know? To make that choice himself?"

"What if I destroy a happy relationship? He has gotten over me. In the most absolute way possible."

"Don't you think you deserve a happy relationship, too? Or at least the closure of knowing there are no secrets between you? It seems like you have been through enough already. Being dead and all. And secrets always come out in the end, believe me. It's better sooner than later. And best if he heard it from you."

"Oh, no. You are right. I should go back, shouldn't I?" Remembering how keeping his mother a secret had nearly driven them apart last year was a wake-up call.

Damon nodded, somehow encouraging and mocking her at the same time.

She sighed and left. On a day like this, she never thought she would make a friend whose house she would frequent in the future seeking advice. Good thing Damon was a spontaneous guy.


End file.
